Ghost Hands
by CrimsomRed-24
Summary: Tsunami word gestalkt, maar niemand kan hem zien . Na dat hij vreemde dingen met haar deed, begint haar vader, adoptie broer en haar twee beste vrienden ook vreemd te doen .
1. Followed From Behind

**We are back ! Sorry voor de zo lange stilte, we hebben problemen met onze english account . Dus een author ( een oude vriend van ons ), zou onze fics vertalen ! Dank je Manga-Chan78 x **

**Anyway de nieuwe fic is fem!TsunaxHarem ( Fuuta, Iemitsu, Takeshi & Dino ), en natuurlijk de primo vongola . Maar geniet maar van de fic ;) **

_****__**Hugs & Love Sonic **_~ 

* * *

Tsunami keek achter haar, maar ze zag niemand . Ze voelde rillingen over haar rug gaan, en voelde de koude lucht tegen haar . _Waarom voel ik, alsof iemand naar mij kijkt . _Ze draaide om en liep sneller, dit is niet de eerste keer . Dat Tsunami dit voeld, ze voeld al 3 maanden lang . Dat iemand van de verte naar haar kijkt, haar volgt, overal tot school, winkel of thuis .

De ogen volgen Tsunami, als een schaduw zal doen .

Tsunami glimlachte als ze haar huis zag, en rende snel daar naar toe . De ogen lieten haar niet met rust, maar thuis voeld ze haar zelf . Een beetje veilig, sinds haar vader en broertje thuis zijn . " Ben thuis ! " Riep ze ." Welkom thuis ! " Riep Fuuta als hij, uit de living kwam en naar zijn zus rende . Beide gaven elkaar een knuffel ." Je ziet er moe uit, heb je gerend ? " Vroeg Fuuta als hij, toe keek als zijn zus . De zweet van haar voorhoofd weg deed, en kalm probeerde te worden ." Ja ben gewoon beetje moe sorry ." Zeide ze ." Is papa thuis ? "

" Hij is naar de winkel, sinds jij het altijd doet . Besloot hij zelf te gaan, voor zijn ' kleine prinses ' . " Fuuta lachte als Tsunami, rode wangen kreeg ." Ik ga me wassen, ik kom zo helpen met het eten ." Zeide ze en liep naar boven, als ze naar boven ging . Voelde ze dat iemand, naar haar keek en als gewoonlijk . Kijkt ze achter haar, Fuuta keek naar haar met zijn goude ogen . _Wacht goude ogen ! ? _Tsunami schreeuwde en struikelde over haar voeten, en viel naar onder Fuuta was gelukkig daar . Om haar op te vangen ." Gaat het zus ! " Vroeg hij en keek, als ze ergens gewond was . Tsunami zag nu bruine ogen, van Fuuta die bezorgd keek ." Ja alles goed, ik ben zo klunzig ! "

Ze stond snel op en rende dan naar boven, en ging snel de badkamer in . Haar hart klopte snel, ze probeert er niet er aan te denken . Aan die goude ogen die Fuuta had, _ze voelde zo koud . Ze kijken naar mijn elke stap, ik voel de rillingen nog steeds . _Tsunami deed haar kleren uit, en deed de warm water aan . En stopte de bad in, en genoot van de warme water .

Die de koude rillingen liet verdwijnen, niet veel later kwam er veel stoom . En damp begon de spiegel, te verbergen van de buiten wereld . _Het voeld zo warm, ah ik wil hier nooit meer uit ! _Dacht Tsunami .

Als ze haar schampo wou pakte, maar ze liet het vallen . Ze zuchte en bukte haar, om het op te pakken . Toen plots ze iemand, achter haar voelde ze keek om . En haar ogen gingen, wijd open en haar stem verdween . Als ze in de goude ogen keken, van een man die achter haar stond . Tsunami kon niet bewegen, en bleef kijken naar de goude ogen .

Ze kon de gezicht niet zien, van al de stoom maar de ogen . Waren zo zichtbaar, en droeg een nette pak . Zijn handen zijn bedekt, door zijn witte handschoenen . Tsunami merkte dat ze man, zijn hand omhoog hield . En naar haar gezicht ging, hij aaide zachtjes haar wang .

Tsunami durfde niet te bewegen, als de koude goude ogen haar bleven aan kijken . " _Tsunami ... Mijn engel Tsunami ... _" Wie is hij ? Wat moet hij van haar ? Hoe kwam hij binnen ! ? De man 's figuur ging naar voren, tot dat Tsunami tegen de koude muur was gedrukt . " _Tsunami ... Mijn engel nog even ... Nog even ... _" Tsunami keek niet van hem weg, maar de geklop van de deur . Haalde haar weg van schok, ze keek naar de deur . " Grote zus zijt je er nog ? Papa is al hier, en het eten is bijna klaar . "

_Huh bijna klaar ? _Ze keek terug naar de man, maar zag dat hij weg is . " Grote zus ? "

" Ik kom sorry ! " Riep ze en ging uit de bed, en deed de warm water uit . En begon haar af te drogen, _hoe lang was ik hier ? Hoe lang keek ik naar hem ? Wie was dat ? _Als ze haar ander kleren aan had, ging ze de badkamer uit . En liep naar onder, merkte niet als de damp bijna weg was van de spiegel . Twee goude ogen te voorschijn kwamen . " _Tsunami ... _"


	2. Acting Strange

**We zullen proberen de chaps, een beetje langer te maken :( **

**__****Hugs & Love Sonic **~

* * *

Tsunami liep samen met Hana en Kyoko, naar de klas Tsunami zuchte . Als ze aan gisteren terug dacht, die gouden ogen heeft haarzelfs in haar nachtmerries gevolgt . " Ah ! Tsunami-Chan ." Ze draaide haar om, en kreeg een knuffel van Takeshi ." Takeshi-Kun ! " Tsunami bloosde fell en merkte, dat sommige meisjes ( op Hana en Kyoko na dan ) kwaad naar hun keken . " Sorry ! Maar ik heb je zo gemist gisteren ! Ik wil nooit meer ziek worden ." Tsunami lachte nerveus ." Natuurlijk was ook stil zonder jou . " Zeide ze .

" Ah waar is Hayato ? "

" Hij is naar Italie gegaan, met zijn grote zus . " Zeide Tsunami Takeshi liep, met de 3 meisjes mee . " Ah ! Tsunami-Chan kun je, straks met mij en Hana gaan schoppen ? Haru en Chrome kunnen niet, en we hebben lang niet meer geschopt samen ." Zeide Kyoko ." Zou graag willen maar heb plannen vandaag . "

" Awwww ." Hana zuchte ." Als ze nee zegt, dan is het nee Kyoko . " Tsunami lachte nerveus en liep, verder naar haar klas .

Maar ze voeld haar steeds niet gemakkenlijk, dezen morgen was het heel vreemd . Normaal gesproken word Fuuta nooit, vroeg wakker dan haar en de engste was . Toen ze wakker was, zag zij Fuuta al bij de deur staan . Juist alsof hij de hele nacht, daar heeft gestaan zonder te bewegen . Het was nog donker, in de kamer en het leek . Alsof Fuuta 's ogen goud werden, maar ze werden weer bruin .

Haar vader ook al, hij bleef de hele tijd naar haar kijken . En als ze over iets bezig was, merkte ze dat hij dichter bij haar kwam zitten . En zijn ogen keken niet van haar weg .

Tsunami rilde als ze dacht, hoe haar vader en broer naar haar kijken . _ik voel me nauwelijks veilig in mijn eigen huis ! _" Tsunami-Chan gaat het ? " Vroeg Takeshi . " Ja gaat heb weinig geslapen ." Loog ze wel ze had geen keuze, ze kan toch niet haar vrienden ongerust maken . Nou kan ze dat ? Nee dat ligt niet in Tsunami 's hart, omdat te doen tegen hun .

" Zeker ? "

" Yep ! " Beide gingen zitten en de les begon .

De schooldag ging langzaam voorbij, Tsunami liep door de gangen . Met een stel boeken, die ze nog moest weg brengen . " Oh man ! Waarom ik nu altijd ! " Ze keek naar buiten, en zag Takeshi bezig was . Met baseball te spelen, _hij is lijk een samurai _. Takeshi raakte de ball hard, en keek plots naar Tsunami 's richting . Zijn goude ogen boorde door haar ziel .

Tsunami keekt schokend en wist niet wat te doen, Takeshi keek weg alsof hij haar niet zag . En zijn ogen werden weer bruin . Tsunami voelde koude zweet, over haar nek heen lopen . " Gaat het Tsunami ? " Tsunami schreeuwde en liet de boeken vallen, ze keek achter haar en zag Dino achter haar staan ." Dino-Senpai ! Dat was niet grappig ! " Schreeuwde ze .

" Sorry wou je niet laten schrikken ." Zeide hij en helpte haar, de boeken te pakken die op grond lagen ." Zo vertel me is er iets ? Takeshi vertelde me al, dat je er niet goed uit ziet . Je ziet er een beetje bleek uit moet ik zeggen ."

" Nee alles is okay ." Zeide ze ." Zeker kom ik help je met dezen boeken ." Zeide hij en liep met haar mee, toen ze in de lokaal waren . Zette Tsunami de boeken neer, ander boeken plofte naar de boeken van Tsunami . En plots voeld ze iemand, tegen haar op leunen ." Ik geloof geen woord wat je mij zegt ." Zeide hij .


End file.
